Websites and web applications today show content applicable to a broad variety of users. To help a user reach information of interest to them, websites make buttons that are labeled by a single description. For example a news website will have a single button for each of its sections with the buttons labeled Technology, Sports, Finance, Politics, and so on. Or an apparel shopping website will have a single button for each of its sections with the buttons labeled outdoor clothing, shoes, and clothing accessories. Each of these descriptions is describing a single item. After a user clicks on one of these buttons, the user can further go into the page the user is interested in seeing by using the next set of buttons. For example, after entering the Finance section of a news website, the user can choose from sections like Bonds, Market, Retirement, and so on.
As the usage of the Internet increases there is an increased amount of data about who the users are, what are the users are reading or buying or recommending, and when the users are doing various actions. With the recent improvements in large scale data logging, and large scale data analysis, there is opportunity to improve the buttons on the website to have more detailed and personalized information for users to choose. Such an improvement would improve a users website experience which in-turn increases the probability a user would visit the website again.
For example, a 40 year old from the state of New York may visit a news website in search of finance news. News publishers help the website user reach the finance news web content by having a button labeled “Finance” on their website. Upon clicking of this button the user is displayed web content relevant to or tagged to “Finance”. Although the user is presented finance news, the majority of the web content presented is not relevant to a 40 year old from New York. Moreover, when visiting the news website, the user does not reach finance articles relevant to a 40 year old from New York in a single click. The lack of relevant content and the lack of ease to quickly reach the web content may disappoint the user which in turn reduces the chance of the user visiting the news publisher's website again.
What is needed is an improved method for users to reach information on websites. The method should address and eliminate the disadvantages presented above. The method should take advantage of the data logging and data processing technology available today. The method should improve a website user experience.
The present invention addresses such a need. The present invention gives users the ability to reach specific information very quickly. Additionally, the present invention is able to personalize website buttons in a lot of depth such that users are able to make much more informed choices about the web content they want to view. Such an advantage improves website user experience.